


Stole My Heart And Stick [Stick Of Truth X Reader]

by Specialwolf0



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialwolf0/pseuds/Specialwolf0
Summary: [Name] has never been a normal child.With being one of the nerds, the least popular girl in school [and least attractive apparently] she slowly made herself better before it all came crashing down. Finding out she was leaving town wasn't the worst thing, her pet - Chica- had to be put down because of an illness and that was only the start of her bad luck.The only few good things she received was crushes, friends and learning her own sexuality. This new town apparently made her find more about herself than she ever thought she would.Maybe South Park wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.





	Stole My Heart And Stick [Stick Of Truth X Reader]

_**Deep in the lands of Zaron, humans of Kupa Keep struggled to stay alive as they were attacked by the wicked Drow Elves of Larnion. Darkness falls as the humans beg their King to save them, a noble King known only as the Grand Wizard. For 1,000 years the battle has been waged, with only the bravery of the Grand Wizard to protect his human followers. But even though the Grand Wizard was so undeniably cool, the Drow Elf armies continue their attacks, they seek the human's most treasured relic; The Stick Of Truth.** _

_**But the tides of war was about to change, as news of a 'new' kid spreads throughout the land. In order to save the Humans, the Grand Wizard must get the new kid - before the Drow Elves can manipulate HIS mind and use HIM, to take the sacred relic from the Human hands.** _

_**For whomever controls the Stick, controls the universe...** _

__

_[Name], a [Skin Colour] female with [Hair Colour] hair that reached just past her shoulder blades and covered her left eye, was stuck in the same car she's been in for around 9 hours now and she wasn't able to fall asleep which sucked major ass balls. She exhaled aggressively from her nose as she glared at the outside, she already hated this place. She didn't hate it because of what she's seen, she hated it because ever since she found out she's been having bad luck. First, her [Cat/Dog/Lizard/Snake/etc.] had to be put down/slaughtered because of a weird, rare condition. However, she never cried about it, she didn't have any emotions nor did she have any type of remorse. She never grieved about her pet, or for anyone really; not even for her grandmother and they were really close. Nevertheless, [Name] was on her way to South Park, the small mountain town that even google maps hadn't heard of; is this really a good idea? _

_[Name] shuffled slightly in her seat, the leather stuck to her_ _bare legs; why did she have to wear shorts? While she regretted life choices, she arrived to the new home. She glared at it slightly as she saw it,_ 'great, it's fucking pink.[1]' _She_   _ **hated**_   _pink with a burning passion. Mentally grumbling to herself, she slowly got out of the car, her bare legs immediately hit with the cold, blistering air. '_ FUCK! Why didn't they fucking warn me about the weather?!' _She glared at the back of her parents' heads as she slowly walked inside, her legs numbing by the second. She eventually got in only to hear her parents ta_ lking about her.

" **Well, I think that's everything**."  _Her father mused to his wife, [Mother's Name], as he grabbed the last box._

 **"We did it, hon, we're really moved in!"**   _Her mother smiled happily, happy to have moved away from what was happening in [Hometown/Country] [2]. She didn't want to talk about it._

_[Name] sat on a step as she listened to her parents talk, she was just about to leave until she heard something interesting._

"Do you really think it'd be better for... Her?"  _Her mother questioned, frowning a bit, she hated what happened in [Hometown/Country] with her daughter but she hated that she suddenly told her daughter they were moving; not even asking if she was okay with it._

**"They won't look for her here. We just need to make sure she doesn't attract any attention. Come on, let's see how she's doing."** _[Name] took that as a cue to quickly go to her new bedroom. She sat on her bed, phone in hand and pretended she was texting a friend. She sighed quietly as she looked at a social media she had just found, her friend wasn't on, he hasn't been on for around 3 months. Hopefully, he's okay not in any harm or dying. She glanced up as her parents knocked on the door and came in, '_ right, forgot about that already.' 

**"Hey, champ. How do you like your new room?"**

'I hate it, it sucks, needs less colour and more shade.'

" **I know it's a big change for all of us, but... Dear, do you REMEMBER why we moved to this quiet little mountain town?"**

'Actually... I don't.'

" **She doesn't remember."**

**"She doesn't remember at all."**

**"That's good, that's good."**

**"Uh... Sweetie, we want you to have lots of fun in this town-"**

'What KIND of fun, and define it.'

" **Why don't you go out and make friends?"**

'It's not that easy, Mother.'

" **Yes, dear, go outside and PLAY, like- like NORMAL kids do."**

'Rude, I'm not going to be normal, I'm going to be me and not get any friends. Besides... Wait... Didn't my friend say he lived in South Park? Or was it North Park? Eh, I'll find out soon enough.'  _[Name], being trapped in her thoughts, hadn't been listening to her parents talk to her._

 **"Yeah, we love you too!"**   _Her father stormed out, snapping [Name] back to reality sadly. and causing her to be so confused she stood there in silence as her mother left the room._

'Were they still talking?'  _She blinked a bit, she shook it off and started to walk downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen and saw the money, she looked at her mother then the money and slowly slipped it into her pocket, walking out like nothing happened. She walked out the door, knowing her father would yell at her to get out anyway, which he did. He literally kicked her out, making her fall into the cold snow; glad she put on a jacket and leggings before she left. She slowly stood up, wiping off the snow and looked around._

 **"You shall die by my warhammer, Drow Elf!"**   _She jumped a bit as she heard a voice suddenly cry out._

**"Nuh-uh!"**

**"I banish thee to the forest realm!"**

**"No way! I banished you first!"**

'This is so dumb, what the fuck?'  _She slowly walked over, actually kinder interested in what they were doing._

**"HA HA! You can't hold out much longer!"**

**"HELP! SOMEBODY!! I can't hold out much longer!"**

'This'll be fun!' _She tripped the 'Drow Elf' up, knocking him to the ground and punching him in the nose._ 'That'll bruise later. _' She proudly noticed. She glanced at the blonde male beside her, his eyes wide before smiling as the 'Drow Elf' ran away. _

**"Thanks kid, I didn't know he had a healing potion. My - my name is Butters the Merciful, I'm a paladin."**

'Wait, what did he say? Aladdin? Or Paladin? I really need to start listening.'

_[Name] was once again snapped out of her thoughts,_

**"I live right next door to you, we should be friends!"**

'God dammit, I can't even NOT have friends. I'm so bad at life.'

_Nonetheless, [Name] nodded slightly at him in agreement,_

" **Great**!"  _[Name]'s phone made a small ding._

_Raising an eyebrow, she got her phone out and checked it._

_You've made (1) friend!_

'I have Facebook? When was that? Wait. It's not even Facebook, it's a shit copy of it, god dammit, I knew my parents weren't going to let me have Facebook ever again.'

**"Now that we're friends, you should speak of the Wizard King! He's been talking about your arrival."**

'How did the so called Wizard King know about my arrival? I only found out yesterday!'

**"The wizard lives this way, in the green house, over there**." _'Butters' began to walk ahead, expecting the [Skin Tone] female to follow him._

_[Name], being [Name], decided to follow; wanting to know what was happening. She almost slipped a couple times because of the icy walkway but, luckily, Butters was always there for her when she slipped._

**"Where are you from?"**

'[Hometown/Country], why?'

**"Where'd you live before coming here?'**

'Nevermind...'

**"Do you like Colorado?"**

'Unsure, the ice is pissing me off though.'

**"Why do you wear your hair like that?"**

'Certain reasons.'

**"Here we are!"**

'Thank god, I hate questions.'

_The two stood on the porch of a lime green home, Butters raised a wrist and knocked on the door gently. After a few minutes, the door finally opened. [Name] glanced up from her phone as she heard it open, she was texting her online friend, asking if he lived in North or South Park. Maybe she'll be able to meet him? She looked at the figure in front of her, raising an eyebrow slightly as she took in the appearance of the male._

**"God dammit, Butters! I told you, NO GIRLS!"**

_Did he actually just ASSUME her GENDER? How fucking dare he._

**"B-But, Eric! She's th-the new kid!!** "  _Butters stuttered, shaking a bit, he jumped slightly as [Name] put a hand on his shoulder._

 **"I don't care! You're such a pathetic failure! I specifically said NO GIRLS! She's STILL A FUCKING GIRL!"**   _Eric rose an arm to slap Butters._

_Butters gulped as he saw Eric's hand raise. [Name] gently pushed Butters behind her, protecting him. She had an arm protectively covering any ways of 'Eric' getting to him, the next thing Eric and Butters knew was that [Name]'s fist had collided with Eric's jaw. Eric screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, crying slightly._

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"**   _He screeched, gaining His Mother's, The Princess', The Warrior's, The Thief's and the Rancher's attention. They soon came running in only to see a girl hovering over him, fist clenched by her side. They slowly glanced at Eric to see a large bruise forming under his jaw._

_Kenny - The Princess - couldn't help but burst out laughing,_ **"GET REKT!"**

_[Name] glanced at him/her, eyes narrowed, she had heard that voice before. She shook it off as Eric glared at her_ , **"just come in, bitch."**

_Rolling her eyes, [Name] glanced at Butters before following the guys outside. Apparently, she was at the 'Grand Wizard's Kingdom', pfft, as if. This is complete shit._

**"Welcome to the Kingdom Of Kupa Keep, I guess, slut."**

_Once again rolling her eyes, [Name] glanced around and made eye contact with the 'Princess.'_

**"That's Princess Kenny, don't ask why he wanted to be a chick, I'm not going to answer."**

_Shaking her head slightly, she made her way towards Kenny. She stood in front of him, narrowing her eyes before biting her lip a bit. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote on the back of her hand,_

_'Kenny McCormick?'_

_Kenny, slightly weirded out, nodded slowly._ **"That's me, why? Do I know you?"**

_'I'm [Username] On [Social Media], you're SexPosition69er, right?'_

_He snickered and nodded again,_ **"that's also me, [Name], right?"** _She nods, making him grin,_ **"you're cuter in person."**

_'Are you calling me ugly on [Social Media]? I'll have you know I will beat you up, asswipe.'_

**"That's the [Name] I know and love."**

_She rolled her eyes playfully, blushing slightly._

**"Aw, is [Name] bwushing?"**

_She glared at him, slapping him across the face for teasing her, what a fucking bitch of a princess._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - I know the house is actually red, I just thought it'd be nice to switch some things up :)
> 
> [2] - If you can't think of where you are, or if your area doesn't have states, just use your country, if it's America; let's just say you're from New York.


End file.
